An Unexpected Love Story
by watchingthemoonwithyou
Summary: The young wizard cousin of Gandalf called Alicia, is ending on the journey of her life with the company of 13 dwarves, she always wanted to leave home, but this wasn't how she had imagined it at all. I'm not english so excuse the mistakes. The storyline is mainly based on the book, but sometimes i will include characters or scenes from the movies too.
1. An Unexpected Member

**I  
An Unexpected Member  
**

I grabbed my lilac woven cloak, and ran over to the table and fumbled after a piece of paper; I just found a old note but that really didn't matter right now, so I just turn the paper and scribble a fast explanation for my mother and my older brother; and just like that I hurry after my uncle who just has left the house, not knowing what might come, or where this journey may lead.  
I can see his grey cloak flying swiftly after him as he walks with determined steps towards the setting sun. I really make sure that I keep a little distance so he doesn't see me. But as it is growing dark I know that I am not that visible anymore and my uncle's eyesight isn't the best anymore.  
The road is made out of small stones, so I didn't want to take the risk that he might hear me, so my steps lead me on the now wet grass. I look back one last time and look at my house, which is getting smaller and smaller and is at last not in my sight anymore as I turn a corner.  
I walk for something that feels like hours. But everything I just focus on is staying away from the road, not being seen by my uncle and not focusing on the cold night air that blows. Just a few meters in front of me I could see his staff glowing in a dim blue light, it was a nice thing to focus on; just to look at it moving every time he took a step.  
Just as I forced my eyes open, I could see the top of the sun peak out from over the small hill in front of us, and just like that I also saw that Gandalf had stopped. He turned around and I could hear him mutter, "Alicia, I know that you are there," I could feel my throat getting dry, "I thought you might turn around after the first two hours," I looked at the ground and took a deep breath and stepped out from the hiding spot behind the tree, "but I was wrong, why are you here, or may I correct myself, why didn't you just say that you wanted to come?" "I thought you wouldn't allow it," was the only words that could escape my mouth, "and with that you are quite right, I wouldn't have allowed it," his eyes tried to catch mine, he looked really serious, "and whether I had allowed it, I can see that you would have followed me,- but enough of this, we don't have time to turn around and spill one more turn of the sun, and I can't let you go alone, because who knows that you actually would go home, and wouldn't just follow me again, so come on you fool, you can come with me this time," a smile broke his lips apart and he stretched one arm out to greet me to his side.

We walked for another two suns to rise and to set again. The dark was taken over these grass-covered hills, and if I wasn't mistaken I could see small windows in some of these hills. "What is this place, uncle?" I asked him curiously pointing at the small windows and doors, "this Alicia is a place called The Shire, this is the home of the hobbits?" I wrinkled my nose, "hobbits, what are these creatures?" he let out a small laugh, "that my dear girl is a way I don't think they would be liked to be talked to," he took his pipe up to his mouth and then continued, "hobbits are just people like you and me, just a lot smaller, but I warn you, if you ever talk to a hobbit, don't say that I referred to them as humans, they don't like that at all."  
"And are you meeting up with any of these so called hobbits?" I asked again trying to get more information out of him, I actually met with one just about two nights ago," he looked around as he was trying to look for something.  
"And this hobbit we are going to meet now?" he nodded, "yes, that I may say is quite true," I looked up at him, "is he a nice fellow?" he held in a small laugh and just smiled merrily. "He is, even if he might not expect our visit, and in that moment wouldn't be so fond of it either," I decided not to comment on this, but it sounded as a typical Gandalf thing to say and do. And just before i was about to ask just another of my many questions I saw a little gathering of people in front of us.  
They were about my height or even smaller, but as we walked closer to them i could see that they were a lot older, i may not say how old they were in they age of their race, but they were no men, or not elves, which were the only other kind of people i have met in middle earth. "If I may beg you pardon my sirs, but are you waiting for someone," in this way he got the attention of the wizard standing a few meters in front of them. I hid me a little bit behind my uncle.  
"Gandalf," they murmured but the tone was quite merry and happy, "it's nice to see you again," one of the dwarfs said. He had white hair and his beard was braided so it looked quite short, "It's also nice to see you again, Dori" Gandalf looked at the small gathering, "we do miss some dwarves don't we Thorin?"  
That did explain a lot, they were dwarves. But before I could think more about it a dark but also calming voice spoke, "Dwalin, Balin, Fili and Kili have already arrived at the hobbits house," Gandalf smiled "that my friend sound quite good, but I will not hope that they have frightened our host to much, because he knows not that there will arrive 9 more dwarves," the dwarves chuckled a but before a second voice said, "and Gandalf, who is she?" and suddenly I could feel all the dwarves look at me, "that Bofur, is my cousin Alicia."  
"And what is she doing here," the dwarf who Gandalf talked earlier to and referred to as Thorin, as I now looked at him I could see he was wearing a light sky blue hood, he had long dark hair and a very - and almost - royal attitude, "she is just a rebel as your younger cousins Thorin, this young lady followed me all the way to the Shire, without me even noticing," Thorin was looking directly at me, "and is she coming with us?" I could see my uncle nod, "Yes, she is," Thorin nodded as well, "I can't change your mind about this can I?" he asked in a quite sweeter tone, "no I must admit that you can't" he nodded one more time.  
"I don't know if this adventure is the right place for such a young girl," "I don't know either if a adventure is the right place for her, my friend, but she is just the same age as Fili and Kili, so her age isn't the problem," I think Thorin could feel that Gandalf wouldn't change his mind so easily so he just said "and so it will be then."

We stood in front of a round green-painted door, Gandalf knocked at it with his staff, and if dwarves didn't knew how doors worked they already tried to push it open even if it still was locked. From the inside I could hear fast steps and an angry mumble before the door was pulled open, and in fell the eight of the dwarf, one on top of another. Only Thorin - who seemed way to good for the others and didn't wanted to interact with the stuff they were doing, especially not when they were on the ground in front of their host - Gandalf and I.  
In front of all the dwarves stood a smaller person, I thought I was done with seeing small people for the day, but he was almost a head smaller than the dwarves, he was wearing no shoes but he had huge feet, which had some hair on them. He was also wearing what looked like a nightgown, also homemade, his hair was a reddish color, and he had a not so pleased look on his face.  
He looked up a Gandalf and sighed. "Gandalf," "Carefully! Carefully! It's not like you, Bilbo, to keep friends waiting on the mat, and then open the door like a pop-gun! Let me introduce to you, the last dwarves of the company of Thorin Oakenshield," they all bowed deeply and said "At your service!" Everyone except for Thorin, and then they hung up two yellow hoods; a pale green one; two purple, a grey one, a brown, a white and at last Thorin's sky-blue hood, they hung next to four other hoods; two blue ones, a dark green one and a scarlet one, in all 13 hood were hanging. And to these 13, I also hung mine, but Gandalf kept his one, actually I never had seen him without it on.  
"Will there be food," and if I might say just by saying the truth, a really fat dwarf said. And as soon as these words had left the dwarves mouth all the others stormed into Bilbo's little kitchen, and just after 10 minutes we were all seated and the dwarves immediately started eating.  
Even though i hadn't had food for about four days I didn't feel very hungry at all, so i just took a apple and bit into it. One of the younger dwarves sat next to me, he turned his head and looked at me, "and you are Gandalf's cousin?" I nodded my head, "are you a wizard too then?" he asked, I looked at him and smiled shyly, "yes, I am," he smiled widely, "did you hear that Thorin, she's a wizard too, with two wizards in our company nothing can go wrong," I could suddenly feel every eye looking at me, "well, I am for from as good as my uncle," I looked down at my empty plate.  
"Oh, and sorry, I forgot to tell you my name, which is Ori," I smiled, "I'm Alicia," everybody was talking to each other again, but I could still feel someone looking at me, so I turned my head, and just on the opposite side of the table a very young dwarf, maybe my age, sat and as I caught his eye he shyly smiled and looked away again.  
And even without thinking more about it I caught myself at looking at this dwarf many times during the evening, and when I wasn't looking I sometimes could feel his eyes looking at me too.  
In the meantime I was talking to Ori and the other dwarf on my other side, who was called Balin, who was the oldest of the company, he was a nice fellow and very kind to speak to.  
Suddenly it went all silent; the dwarves had finished eating. And now they were about to clean up, but they did it in a way I could see the hobbit didn't enjoy it so as a happy folk the dwarves were they started to sing.  
_"That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"_  
They ended their song, and the whole room was clean. The dwarves settled down again, and I could feel that the mood had changed completely. Thorin stood up and looked around at the group who was gathered here. "My dear fellows, my kin, my dear hobbit and my two wizards," with the last words he especially liked at me, and I couldn't figure out what he thought.  
"As you know we are gathered here so we can speak about our upcoming adventure," he looked around one more time, "we will tomorrow at daybreak start our long journey; in which some of us might not escape, - but as I might expect some of you need more explanation;" He looked at me, Bilbo and the two youngest dwarves which I learned; their names were Fili and Kili. And that is were Thorin started to tell about the journey to reclaim their long lost homeland, and to slay the dragon who had taken it from them.  
"But as we all know, or may not know - the front door got sealed and we can't come in that way, which makes this way more complicated," but that was when Gandalf interrupted. "If I may say, you are quite mistaken," he placed a map on the table. And handed Thorin a key, "this was given to me by your father,"  
And so the evening continued, by telling story after story, theory after theory; and I noticed that I wasn't really paying attention at the end, but caught myself once again looked at the dwarf prince through the corner of my eye, and to my surprise he was already looking at me. I could feel my cheeks glow red, and quickly looked away trying to concentrate on what Thorin was telling Bilbo; but because there was so much blood pumping trough my head and my ears I only got some of the words "burglar, hidden entrance and dragon,"  
Bilbo refused, I sat there looking at him, and I did quite understand him, who would say yes to such a journey, which might cost your life, when you only met these dwarves about four hours ago? Bilbo stood up, "I need some air," he said and left the room.  
Thorin and Gandalf exchanged some looks and followed him. Even a minute after they left there was complete silence. But as my ears caught Kili whisper to his older brother, "when I saw her I thought, she has the height of a dwarf, but doesn't look like one, she has the looks of an elf, but isn't one, and now I know, she is a wizard," I smiled to myself, as I know which fair and pretty creatures elves were.

The break of dawn was just in front of the door, as Thorin and Gandalf returned to the company. "Bilbo is sleeping, we said that if he wanted to come, he could meet us at The Green Dragon Inn, Bywater at 11 a.m. - now let's go, we have to make us ready for the upcoming journey," and as that was said they left the hobbit hole.  
They walked for an hour or so until they reached a little house with a field where there stood 15 horses. Gandalf pointed at them and said, "chose one, there is one for each of them, if some of you might have lost the ability to count," the dwarves mumbled as they took this as an insult.  
I ended up with a pretty dark brown colored horse called Elvira, the only one who didn't took a pony was of course Gandalf, because he was a lot taller than the rest of us. He saddled his horse and just said, "I'll be back before you have left the Shire," and without any further explanation he rode off. I looked after him and just decided to saddle my own pony.  
"Is he always this mysterious?" I voice asked. I turned my head and looking into a smiling face with some dark deep brown eyes; they of course belonged to Kili. I nodded, "yes he is, when I was little he often showed up for some hours, and just when I thought I had my uncle back he left again, without even explaining where he was going or when he was coming back," he looked interested at me, "when I grew up I learned to live with it, and two years back I sometimes secretly took with him on his journeys."  
"And was it planned?" he asked interested; "planned?" he grinned slowly; whilst jumping on his horse, I followed just after. And a few moments after we were all - except Gandalf of course - on the road, even Bilbo had his own pony, even though he didn't look so comfortable. "Well was it planned that you were coming on this journey?" I shook my head, "no it wasn't," he smiled again and bit his lip, "well, what a dear mess you have gotten in then, miss," he said grinning.  
Oh yes, what a mess I had gotten in since, but that wasn't clear to me at that time. At that time I just thought I was on a thrilling short adventure as I was used to when traveling with my uncle.


	2. Roast Mutton

II

Roast Mutton

We had been riding for about half an hour when a white horse with Gandalf appeared behind us. They were just at the border to the unknown lands for the Hobbit who was now just behind me. Not like the Shire the lands that were meant to come didn't seam so light and happy, but filled with language that we didn't understand and songs that we never had heard before.

The weather had been nice as it normally is in may, but it had taken a strong turn and was now looking like it was going to rain really soon. The hobbit behind us groaned, "what is up, young master Baggins," Thorin's voice asked from the front of the row, "oh nothing," Bilbo said quickly, I could hear Fili giggle on my right hand, I looked at him "what?" I mouthed without saying a word, "no one dares to speak their mind when talked to our uncle," he smiled widely.

I looked up at Thorin, he looked like a really important dwarf, which he of course also was, but even when it was raining very much right now, he didn't loose his 'very important' attitude.

We passed a old cottage which was now very damaged but there was place for the ponies and we could make some dinner, I looked like the only one who saw this until Thorin called out: "we can stay here for the night," but just as I looked again I had a very bad feeling with this, "I don't think that this is a good idea," I muttered to myself, and forgot that two dwarf princes were on either side of me.

"Why do you think so?" Kili asked, I don't think that this is a save place to be tonight," but just as I was about to continue Gandalf shouted through the rain, "I would now deem it wise to stay here Thorin," Thorin didn't looked pleased at all, "and what makes you say that," "An old farmer used to live here," Thorin rolled his eyes, and just as the three of us looked at each other and tried to find Gandalf again, he was gone.

"Were is he?" Fili asked and looked around, I shrugged and just said, "he is a wizard, he comes and goes just as he wants," Kili giggled lightly, "do you wizards often do that?" I looked at him more serious, "well yes, why should we stay a place we don't seam save in?" this made him stop giggling. "So you think there is something wrong in this place," "That is exactly what I am saying, Kili there is something foul here. But I just can't set my finger on what it is." Kili suddenly looked very alarmed, because he knew that I was speaking the truth.

And as these words had left my mouth Balin shouted "hey! Look over there! A light," and suddenly everyone attention was at the little dim light there was shining in-between the trees. I looked at Kili who gave me a nervous glance, "I told you," I mouthed at him.

"I would say that our burglar should see what that light is," said the voice of Gloin, he gave Bilbo a little push towards the smaller hills. Suddenly all the dwarves where pushing Bilbo and muttered things like "yes, this is the time were you can show that you are a true burglar," and I must admit that I felt sorry for him. And off he went; the little hobbit was nowhere to be seen.

Ten minutes passed, and the little man hadn't returned. "I will go and look after him," I muttered and pushed swiftly past Thorin and Bifur who were talking. But Thorin's hand grabbed my shoulder, "what are you doing," he said loudly, "I'm going up to see if your burglar is alright," I said and pushed his hand off me. He took this as an insult and said in an angry voice, "it is not safe for a young girl like you," "that is not your decision at all," I said and added, "if your burglar is hurt, and you are to afraid to look after him, then I will," and I walked off.

I could hear the dwarves mutter behind me. I took my hands up to my mouth and muttered _"extennuabit" _a little red light was in-between my hands, it wasn't warming at all but it was giving my heart some lightness, and that was worth it.

I stood behind a fallen tree as I could see Bilbo, but he wasn't alone, and he wasn't standing on the ground either, a great troll was holding him in his hands, "and, are there more of you burr-hobbits?" Bilbo shook his head, "none at all," he stated. I took the little up to my mouth and whispered _"reperio inn alliis" _the little light left my hands and flew down the hill; I hoped that the dwarves would understand that Bilbo needed them.

I crept behind the bushes and made for a huge rock on a little hill, just above the trolls, and there i sat, watching if the dwarves may come. And they did, first cam Balin running and shouting, "Bilbo!" twice. But the trolls were faster, and as Balin hadn't expected to get a sack over his head, this was what happened.

More and more dwarves appeared but one after one they ended with a sack over their heads. I looked panicking around; they couldn't all be caught just now. And beside me a little bird was sitting and watching. I looked at it and whispered in his small ears _"envenient eum" _in bird-language that meant, "go find him," and off the bird flew.

And just as Thorin appeared in the circle, I decided that I should do something, I walked down from the little hill and hid in a little bush beside a cave I knew that one of the trolls were just next to me, but as they also caught Thorin they all sat by the fire again.

"Now what should we do with them, Bert?" the one troll asked, "we could roast them," one said, "or we could squash them into jelly," the third said with a nasty grin on his face. That is were I got the idea. "No good roasting 'em now, it'd take all night," an unknown voice said, Bert thought it was the troll called William who said it, "Who's arguing" said William, and so they started arguing. I stopped myself from smiling.

"Who should we sit on first then," a voice said, the two trolls thought it was the third one who was called Tom who had said it, "the last one," William answered, "I just thought we'd roast them," and they started arguing again. And that is were I saw him, Gandalf was standing on the stone on top of the small hill were I had been just minutes ago, "let the dawn take you all," a voice said.

And just as these words had left Gandalf's mouth the rising sun was shining over the hill, and the trolls screamed, because they were turning into stone, and just as that, it was over with them.

We untied the sacks and all the dwarves stood there looking angry and unsatisfied but still happy not to be in the hands of these trolls anymore. "It was a good idea you had there master Gandalf, tricking the trolls so they thought they were the ones who said these things," Bombur said to him clapping him on the shoulders, "that my dear friend, wasn't me at all." He smiled and nodded in my direction, "you saved us?" whispered Thorin, as if he couldn't believe his own ears.

"Well," I began, but couldn't continue my sentence, "what was that little ball of light that led us up here," Ori asked very curiously, "that was my way of showing you that Master Baggins needed your help;" I said in a low voice, "what are you talking about?" asked Bilbo as he hadn't seen the little ball of light that I had sent to the dwarves.

"We were sitting and waiting for Alicia's return, because she went up to look after you, and suddenly a little ball of red light floated down in front of me, I have never seen anything like that in my whole life, I have never seen that kind of magic, and I knew that we had to find you two," Kili explained to Bilbo, his eyes met mine, and they showed nothing more than pure respect and warmth. I smiled gently at him, and he returned my smile so it made my knees go weak.

Gandalf looked at me, "you did that," I nodded, "that is a rare piece of magic you showed the dwarves there, you can be very proud of that;" I looked shyly into the ground. "Maybe I thought wrong of you," a dark and smooth voice said, I looked up and met Thorin's eyes, he smiled gently and nodded; I understood what he meant and smiled back.

There suddenly was a quiet mood, which my uncle broke after a few minutes, "these trolls could not have travelled in daylight, there must be a cave nearby," and I remembered, "Uncle, there is a hidden cave over there - I was hiding next to it while tricking the trolls with my voice," he looked at me and hurried over to the direction as I was pointing towards.

Thorin and the other dwarves followed him quickly, I was the last one to go after them, but I could see just in front of me that Kili had stopped; he turned around and looked at me, "that was really brave of you, you know?" I smiled shyly, "it was?" I looked up at him as our eyes met, "it really was, - and can I ask you something," he said now looking very nervous, I nodded, "can you do that magic thing for me, I really want to see it with my own eyes," I chuckled slightly and nodded, I took my hands up to my mouth and whispered - without braking the eye contact with him - _"extennuabit" _and the little red light appeared in between my hands.

Kili looked at it as it reflected in his eyes, they grew bigger and bigger. He lifted his hand gently and lifted his finger slowly towards it, just as it was one centimeter before touching it, it disappeared, and instead his fingers touched the palm of my hand, even if his fingers were rough and dirty, his touch felt gentle and soft, and it made this weird tingling feeling in my stomach start.

But just as he noticed I took his fingers away from my hand and looked at me quite taken aback from what had happened. "That is truly amazing," he exclaimed, I smiled at him, "to me it isn't that special anymore," he looked at me with disbelief, "if I was a wizard I would still be fascinated my things like this even after hundreds of years," I laughed a small laugh, and looked at him, "come let's go to the others," I said and tucked at his clothes, he nodded and followed me.

Gandalf picked up a sword and gave it to me, "this might serve you well; it isn't to heavy and will suite you," i took the sword in my hand, it wasn't heavy at all but quite light, i slightly touched the blade, it was made out of the purest metal i had ever seen, "thank you, but you know that I prefer to use my bow," he nodded, but one day you might not have more arrows, and that is when this might come at handy.

And down the hill we went, I was just talking to Balin; "and you are an archer?" he asked, "well, it is what I can do best, if you might ask me - and what I enjoy the most," he nodded, "I understand; a bow is a wonderful and beautiful weapon if you know how to use it," I nodded in agreement, "it really is; that is probably why I also chose it. When I was with my uncle and saw the elves for the first time, I saw how they used their bows and arrows and it just fascinated me," he nodded but didn't look as happy, "I hadn't had so much to do with elves in my past years, but maybe you are right my dear, but I may not know this!"

We were again sitting on horseback as Kili came up to me, "you have met elves more than once," I nodded, "yes, this was the only place Gandalf ever took me, to visit the high-elves of the north, - once I also saw some woodland-elves, but I can't remember them so well," he looked dreamily out in the distance, "are they as fair as everyone says they are?" he asked curiously, I smiled softly, "they are as fair as people say, even if you sometimes might not understand their ways of handling some situations," he looked at as if he didn't understand, "well let me say, they aren't like you and me."

"And then again, we aren't like each other either," the dwarf prince stated, "that is true," I smiled, "but still, we are more like each other as you might think. And we are not like the elves," he lifted his eyebrow, "when I saw you the first time, I actually thought you were a kind of elf," he said without looking at me, as if it was something that wasn't planned to leave his lips, "and what made you think so?" I asked, now it was I trying to get information out of him.

"Well, I have always heard that elves were the prettiest creatures on earth," he said blushing, "is that a bad pick-up line you just invented there?" I asked smirking, "no it really wasn't, I was just answering your question truthfully."

"And speaking of elves," Gandalf voice echoed, as if he had heard our conversation, "this is were I will lead you now,"


	3. A Short Rest

III

A Short Rest

"We must stay on the road. - And I would deem it wise to remember it as well; On the other hand, we also need food and rest - and I know exactly were to find this," the dwarves muttered in low voices, "and were are you expecting to find that?" Ori asked Gandalf. "You are come to the very edge of the Wild; and as some of you may know that hidden somewhere ahead of us, is the fair valley of Rivendell, the last homely house. We are already expected there;" he added as he saw Thorin's look of anger.

Mornings and nights passed, and I could state that if we would return to were we had started none of us would remember our road. The small hobbit who was riding calmly on my one side was gazing around him wildly to get every little detail with him; as we passed bogs, green fields with flowers, tall trees and lakes as big as you couldn't see the other side of them.

"And how do you feel about this Journey, Master Baggins?" Balin's voice came from behind, Bilbo hold his horse back for a few seconds so he could talk to him. So I decided to get to talk to my uncle for the first time in what felt about weeks.

"You know that Thorin was very taken aback from what you did at the trolls," I looked up at him, "I hope in a good way?" he turned his head towards me, "I quite think that it is in a good way," I smiled for myself. "If you had asked me a week ago if I ever had taken you with me on a journey I would have denied till my death," I felt my throat go dry, "but my mind has changed, I'm glad that you are with us, my dear."

I smiled gladly, "and I'm glad that you didn't send me home that day," he chuckled merrily. "But you know that this was far from the worst that will happen; there are far more dangerous things that will come." I nodded knowing that he was speaking the truth.

And suddenly after we went trough a gap between the mountains, a fair and beautiful light greeted us, and after our eyes had get used to the light we could see the true beauty of middle earth.

In front of us was the last homely house east of the sea. The atmosphere had changed completely, and everywhere you looked around you could see small faces in the trees.

Then Gandalf spoke "this is the hidden valley, and I expect from you nothing more than a behavior that suits this place," Thorin looked at him, and snorted. "I will behave the way I want to, Gandalf," but Gandalf rose his voice, "Thorin Oakenshield, you should behave like a king, and not like a simple farmer, - even if a farmer might be more thankful for this place to stay."

And off we rode, down the thin roads of these grey hills that were now left behind us, and into the more sunlit nature of the elves.

Yes I had been here before, but the beauty of elves and their nature fascinated me every time; and as I looked around at the dwarves it made me giggle slightly. The looks on their faces were just breathtaking; their eyes were wide open, and their mouths also stood open a bit.

I caught the eye of Fili, who was smiling widely.

And suddenly a music I had never heard before approached my ears. The sound of a thousand beautiful voices was ringing through the valley. And just in front of us we could see the palace; and yes, I really would call it a palace.

And through green woods we rode, and over great rivers we went as we at last passed over a stone bridge into a little circle, and in the middle of this circle a elf stood. But not just any elf. This was the lord of Rivendell. His name was Elrond. "I've been waiting for you to arrive here," he said in a dark but soft voice, "I had expected you already two nights ago," he said and send Gandalf a questioning look.

"And I can freely tell you why we didn't arrive two moons ago," Elrond smiled kindly, "we had a little meeting, which luckily ended well, with three trolls," Elrond one eyebrow in the air, "trolls?" he asked sounding a bit confused. "Yes, I might think they came from the Ettenmoors," "The Ettenmoors you say. Why are they traveling so near to any kind of men, that's not in the nature of trolls," "Yes; and that is something i have to talk with you about later. But not now; I have a company of tired and hungry dwarves here - they will need rest." Gandalf ended and looked at Elrond, "And rest they will get," as he led us up the staircase.

We were all seated at a very long table; at the end of it Elrond sat with Gandalf and Thorin on either side of him. They were in deep talk as Elrond looked down on Gandalf's sword. "What is that," he said pointing at it, "as i mentioned earlier we had a little trouble with some mountain trolls, - they had this little cave and in it we found three swords," Elrond nodded, "if i may," he stretched his hand towards it, "of course," Gandalf said and handed him the sword.

"I know this sword," he said, "it was made by the high elves, my kin - this one is called Glamdring - also known as the Foe-hammer," I could see that Thorin was looking down at his sword too, maybe he was wondering if his swords had done big services in war too. And it was like Elrond has read my thoughts he looked at Thorin, "and yours?"

Thorin was looking a bit suspicious at him, but after a few moments of silence he handed him his sword, "Ahh, and this is Orcrist - also known as the Goblin-cleaver - it may serve you really well, and I would deem it wise if you would keep it," Thorin looked at him in quite disbelief, but took the sword after a while.

As I was sitting just a few places from Thorin, Elrond and Gandalf I could hear everything they were talking about; and that will say that I heard that they were talking about a map. It was the map of the Lonely Mountain, which my uncle had shown us the night in Bag End.

They talked about that Elrond had to look at it this night, and tell if he knew if there was any hidden clue on the map so they could enter the mountain, as somewhere on this map there was a reference to a hidden passage into the mountain, but my uncle wasn't sure were to find it.

I could see that the other dwarves also tried to listen to the conversation and some of them without success. I caught Kili's eye who, also was trying to listen to the three men talking, but as he was sitting almost at the complete other end of the table he couldn't hear what they were saying.

"I'll tell you later" I mouthed at him, he gave me slight smile and thumbs up. And I focused on eating the food again, which I really enjoyed – not like the dwarves who weren't used to eating lots of salad and healthy stuff.

I bit into my last piece of salad just as an elf-maid passed Fili and Kili, I could see them watch her in secret; which made me chuckle a bit.

"So you two lads are interested in she-elves, huh?" Balin asked laughing slightly. Fili smiled as his cheeks flushed a little. But Kili just answered, "no, I wouldn't say that I fancied elf maids myself, they are a bit too thin, they're all high cheek boned, and the creamy skin," he smiled, but as I looked at my reflection in the mirror which was hanging on the opposite wall, I looked down; because that was exactly the way looked. High cheekbones, white fair and smooth skin, and always been a bit skinnier than the others.

But well, that didn't matter, why should I care if I was his type. But as I looked up at him he was looking at me for a second and then adding to his sentence to Balin: "but then again, there is something far more beautiful over their looks than I can describe."

"Did you hear what they were talking about?" Ori asked me in a hurry just after a young elven boy had shown us the dwarf's rooms, and he was about to show me my room.

The one elven maid who was at the dinner had insisted that they would give me a nice bath and make me ready for the upcoming journey. And I quickly answered him, "yes, but I will come down later and tell you," they nodded as I hurried after the elf.

The young man opened the door to a fair sunlit room. Just the last sunlight shone through the half-open window. There was a breeze that smelled amazing like autumn-leaves and sun. You know, this is not one of these smells you normally can explain, it is just what it smells like.

"There will be two elves that will meet you in ten minutes," he said as he closed the door behind him. I didn't even have the change to answer before he left. I walked over to the double doors, which surprisingly led out to a little balcony. I stepped out into the open just as the last sun kissed my skin. And suddenly it was all cold, as if the sun took all the warmth in the air away and just left a hint of freezing wind.

It knocked on the door, which made my muscles twitch. "Yes," I answered as I stood up, but as two young girls stood in front of me my muscles relaxed again. "If you may follow us, my dear," the eldest of the two girls said as she waved me towards them and to another door on the other side of the room.

We entered a much bigger room this time, it smelled like a mixture of honey and lemongrass, two of my favourite smells, and as is noticed these smells came from the huge basin in the middle of the room.

I wouldn't normally undress in front of total strangers, but there was something about this place that didn't make me feel embarrassed over my body or even myself.

I took of my worn out clothes and set my foot into the hot water, it had the complete right temperature. And in that bath I sat for about half an hour, before the two girls came in with two silk towels. They rapped the first one around my body and the second one around my shoulders so my hair was lying on top of it.

They asked be very politely if I wanted to sit down as they did my hair, which I kindly accepted. It was actually quite nice not talking and just enjoying the silence with these two beautiful creatures.

My hair was almost down to my waist if I hadn't put it in a ponytail or a braid what I normally had. But they braided a part of my hair and just led the rest falling beautifully down my back in huge curls.

"You are done now fair lady, and you can return to your friends, and especially the young dark-haired prince who was looking so longing after you," I looked at the girl with disbelief and could feel my cheeks burn. "Kili," I gulped, "no he doesn't like me in that way," I said. "I'm not so sure of that, miss, I have never seen a boy look at a girl with so much love in the eyes," I looked at her, "no, I won't believe that," I tried not to sound rude, but I couldn't believe her, or I just didn't want to.

"It is your choice if you want to listen to my words; but I can only tell you what I saw," I nodded. Her face lit into a smile, "we have laid fresh clothes on your bed, you can change when you want to, we will leave you for now," I nodded simply, "thank you," I smiled at them and without even making a single noise they left.

I went into my bedroom and put on the clothes quickly. They fitted perfectly and did complement the exact right things. But they weren't travel-clothes, but as I saw there were laying some other clothes on a chair next to the bed I decided to leave this on just for now, it wasn't so often I could feel like a real girl.

I stood in front of the door to the dwarves room. From the inside I could hear a merry song being sung. I opened the door quietly and gently walked in. They were all sitting around a little fire they had made. The only one who noticed me coming in was Gloin, who smiled warming at me and patted next to him as a sign for that I could sit there.

I seated myself between Gloin and Ori, and as I looked around I could see that Dwalin, Thorin and Balin were missing, and I knew exactly why. They were meeting with Lord Elrond right now. I could feel my throat being quite dry so I stood up and walked over to the little table just beside a huge window.

I stood there for a moment and just watched the nature. In all the trees there were small lights; who sat there in these trees? Were there only elves? Or were there other creatures too? Suddenly I could feel someone walking next to me, I looked through the corners of my eye and to my surprise Kili was standing there. And I had certainly forgotten why I had even left the fire.

I reached out for one of the glasses that stood on the table just at the same time he did. Our hands met, and just for a second we held on, then I think that we both realised what we were doing, and let go. I took the glass and quickly put some water in it. I let the cold glass meet my lips, and I don't know how, but I could just feel his gaze watching me for every move that I made.

"Is it nice to have your own room," he asked, as if he was trying to break this awkward silence. "Yes it is," I answered him shortly, "but it is also way to big for me, it isn't as homely, but the elves were nice, they gave me a nice bath and made my hair," I pointed at the curls which were swinging in the little breeze which came through the rooms.

His fingers slowly followed a trail of hair down my back, "I hate to have my hair down," I said honest to him. "Why?" he asked, "I don't think that it suits me," I stated. "I think it does," and as he said that the words which the elven girl had told me wouldn't go out of my head.

"You think it suits me?" I said in disbelief, he nodded slowly, "it gives your face such a different look," "But in a good way," he added quickly. I pushed a strain of hair behind my ear, but it fell down again after the shortest time. We were just standing there and looking out at the up building mountains in the background.

Suddenly the door flew open and in walked three missing dwarves. They had a happy expression on their faces, "we can get in," Thorin almost yelled. It was as if he had to be way to quiet when he was with the elves. And I understood him, when you were in their company it almost fell like you must be quiet, like you wouldn't behave proper if you spoke.

"Stand by the grey stone when the thrush knocks and the setting sun with the last light if Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole." Thorin spoke. I looked at him, "Durin's day?" I asked, and the other dwarves send me weird looks, as if it was a matter of course to know what Durin's Day was.

"It is the first day of the dwarves new year, you wizard," Thorin said. "It is the first day of the last moon of autumn," Balin added. "That is soon," I said in shock. "That is again true, so we will have to leave soon." Thorin spoke. This made me both very excited but also a bit sad, because I always had loved Rivendell and the elves. But I was ready to continue this journey no matter what.


	4. Over Hill And Under Hill

**IV**

**Over Hill And Under Hill**

I slowly opened my eyes as the rising sun was tickling my skin. I swung my legs over the bed and stood up, just as it knocked on the door. It opened slowly and the little elf from yesterday walked in, "breakfast is on the table, miss" she said and left again.

I walked down the hallway and couldn't get my eyes of all the mysterious thing that were hanging on the doors and walls. But just as I entered a room I had never been in before I knew that I had taken the wrong passage. The room was formed as a circle but in the middle there was a huge gap. Just across my look there was standing a tall sculpture, which pictured the back of a man. I slowly walked over to the sculpture and just as I stood in front of it I noticed what it was. How I did that? In the hands of a sculpture there was a something like a plate-like thing. And on that there lay a broken sword. The sword of Isildur it was.

I took a step back. I had never seen anything like that. I knew that there were going rumours that the blade still existed. But nobody really knew. But it was lying just in front of me. And then a voice broke the silence: "What brought you here, my lady?" the voice was deep and smooth, the only one I knew that had this voice was the lord himself. And as I turned around Elrond stood in front of me.

"I got lost, and ended in this room," I told him slowly. "Indeed," he answered slowly. "And do you know what this is?" he asked pointing at the broken sword. I nodded stiffly, "yes," I concluded. "Of course you do," he said smiling widely. "Should I walk you down to the others?" I nodded once again.

"And how is it to be in a company with so many…. Dwarves?" he asked slowly. "It is okay, even though I can feel that I don't fit in sometimes," "I see, but I think they have grown very fond of you already," I looked up at him as we walked down a corridor, "your uncle says that they almost owe you their lives, especially the Halfling," I hid my smile as good as I could; but couldn't help to chuckle a bit. "Are you afraid for what is to come?" he suddenly asked. "No, I don't suppose that I am," I bit my lip gently.

Was I afraid? I actually didn't know. Elrond stopped walking and turned towards me, take this; he handed me what looked like a silver coin, but it felt smooth and heavy like a little stone. On it there was painted a little house with red paint. As I looked closer I could see that it was the house of Rivendell. I looked up at him, "why?" he smiled, "do you feel save here?" I nodded, because I did; when I was here I felt like not being on this earth, as if it took all the weight of my shoulders and made me feel safe. "Then this will remind you of this place whenever you are scared or don't feel safe."

And as he said that he pushed open the next door, which led into the dining room. "We're here," he said and let me pass him. I turned to look at him, "thank you," he just nodded and turned around. I turned around and looked down at the little token that was I my hand. When the sun reflected on it, it felt like it was glowing and turning hot. But not in a bad way, it felt like its warmth got into me and filled me with life. I closed my hand tight around it and looked up as I walked to sit next to my uncle.

"What do you have there?" he asked looking at my closed hand. "Oh nothing, just something Lord Elrond gave me," Gandalf looked at me and shot an eyebrow to the air. "Something he gave you. Is it something you want to share with me?" I slowly shook my head, "no, I think that it was only for me to see," I said and put the little stone in my inner pocket of the jacket. I could feel the little token press against the upper part of my stomach, just under my heart, and right there it felt just right.

"Get your bags; we leave in an hour." Thorin shouted to all of us. In an hour already, I thought by myself. Actually I would love to stay here, but I knew that I would regret it in the end. So down to my chambers I went. Just as I was taking on my jacket it knocked on the door again. And as always I expected the two elven girls, but it wasn't.

Kili was standing in the door. "Thorin told me to bring you outside, he wasn't sure if you knew the way," my eyes locked with his as I nodded slowly. "And you are coming with us the whole way," I nodded once again, "you know that there might be a dragon on the end of this journey." He said and looking worried at me. "I'm not afraid," he lifted one eyebrow, "you aren't – because I am," I looked at him in disbelief as we walked out the room, "you are?" he nodded "of course I am, my uncle and the whole kingdom were against that dragon, and they didn't get it killed; how should we fifteen do it?" he had a point, "we will do it, I can feel it," he looked at me, as we turned a corner, "you can? Are wizards mostly right about their feelings?" I shrugged, "yeah, sometimes." He let out a small laugh as he stopped.

"What now?" I asked him, he turned around so he looked at me, "I've never met anybody like you," he said, but just as the words left his mouth it looked like he regretted saying it, "what do you mean by that?" I asked him teasingly. His cheeks flushed in a deep red colour. "Oh nothing," he exclaimed and moved on. I elbowed him slightly in the ribs, "hey, I've never met anybody like you either," his face turned a deeper shade of red as he was looking straight at me.

The warm air hit my face; you could really feel that the summer was over middle earth as it was the start of July; to be precise it was the 7th of the month. Elrond was standing the in middle of the circle of dwarves, "if I was you I would take the high path over the lonely mountain, but I would also try to travel as fast as I could, a thunderstorm is on its way, and I wouldn't hope for you that you would be caught in it in these mountains; not many people have survived that," some of the dwarves looked alarmed at each other. But then Thorin spoke, "thank you for this advice, and we will gladly accept it," Elrond made a small bow, "then off you go, I wish you all the luck you can have, Thorin son of Thrain, and son of Thror." And off we went.

We were fast out of the valley, and suddenly the last homely house couldn't be seen behind us anymore. And as we get closer to the up-building Misty Mountains in front of us, it gets darker around us, the weather started to be darker and colder, as I could hear the Halfling speak next to me. "I miss the summer evenings in Bag End," he whispered, "mhm," I agreed silently to him. "And a evening pipe while enjoying the sun," he looked dreamily out in the distance, looking at the dark mountains, he shuddered slightly.

We reached a road were it suddenly started to go upwards, you could see the path getting smaller and smaller in the distance as it grew higher into the mountains. What was up there? Did there live creatures or humans? Or would there even be any form of life; who knew? We walked up the path; and after what felt like hours the path was so thin that we only could walk behind each other. The clouds over our heads grew darker and darker, and the rain could already be felt in the air.

Just a few minutes later some heavy raindrops started to fall from the sky; as the path turned around a corner the sand and rock covered ground turned into dark grey stone. Which I may say, got really slippery. I made one step and I could feel my whole body lose the control. My arms fought to get hold on the mountainside but with no success, it was just in time Thorin grabbed the back of my jacket. "You might watch out for the slippery parts, young wizard," he exclaimed as he walked forwards again.

The night was over us, but the rain hadn't stopped and the wind was howling even more at this time of the night, as suddenly a lightning struck the sky. Everything went all clear and we could see that we were in the middle of what looked like a labyrinth of cold stones. And then it happened.

A movement caught my eye on my right side: "watch out!" I yelled, as the dwarves hadn't seen this yet. Something that looked an arm made of stone grabbed the rocks just above our heads and pulled them loose from the mountain. "Stone giants," Dwalin screamed, "I thought these only existed in the fairy tales," Bilbo breathed next to me. I gulped. "We have to find shelter," Nori shouted through the storm.

But as he said that another giant appeared. The thunder grew louder and louder, and the air flashed with the silvery light from the lightning. The storm had gotten much worse and we needed to do something, but then Gandalf shouted: "around the next corner there will be a cave, I do not know if it is save, but we have to try," and off we went. We were pressed against the hard cliff as we only went very slowly forwards. I tried to ignore the fact that there were two stone giants just a few hundred meters from us having a thunder battle, but as my foot turned around the corner and I could see the little gap between the mountainside it gave me some hope.

We slipped in between and were suddenly in a little dry cave, a small amount of sand was on the ground, which was quite suspicious, because why should there be sand on the ground up in the mountains, but I didn't have the energy to bother why. "We'll take a look around, caves in the mountains are mostly not empty," Thorin exclaimed, "Dwalin, Fili, Kili, Bofur and Bombur, you will come with me."

I sat down and leaned against the cold rock, my head fell back and I could feel my eyelids get heavy, just before they closed I could see them small company come back and muttering to Gandalf, "we are alone in here," just as Gandalf turned his head towards me, "Indeed, but I don't know for how long," and from there on I didn't hear anything.

The cold rain was splashing in my face as I ran after the company who had left me in the mountains. I could see small lights in front of me as they wiggled away through the night. "Wait for me!" I shouted as loud as I could, but nobody heard me or stopped to wait. I ran faster as I had ever run and suddenly a dwarf appeared in front of me. It was Kili, but he didn't look like himself at all, his normal face which always bore a smile was cringed into a angry face which shouted mean words at me: "why are you following? We don't need you here." He held a little pause; "I don't need you here with me!"

And that is were I woke up. Kili's face was a few centimetres from mine and whispered, "are you okay?" I nodded as I could feel a pearl of sweat dribble down from my forehead. "Your sure? I heard you scream so I woke up." I forced a smile and looked him in the eye. Just as he returned the warm look my eyes got caught on something on the wall. "Has that crack in the wall always been there?" I asked him as I lifted my finger to point at it.

"I don't know," he whispered looking confused. A loud cracking sound got my attention back to the wall from Kili. "Did you hear that?" I hissed at him; he looked more confused "yes," he muttered under his breath. He bit his lip gently, and my eyes tracked his movement. I licked my lips slowly, just as an affection of what he did. His face was still as close to mine. But just before I could think more about it, our eyes met again and another loud cracking noise broke the silence and woke up all the other dwarves.

It was as had the rough surface of the stone broken apart and made an entrance. Every eye in our little cave was fixed upon the gap. And then it happened. Faster than anybody could have said "misty mountains," in ran a pack of goblins. They were screaming and running towards us. It was there when my uncle grabbed my sleeve and a loud noise and a flash of total silver light blinded me. As my eyesight returned I sat on a cold stone floor but not the one we were on earlier. No dwarves were in sight; the only living person except for me was my uncle sitting at the edge of the stone. He was looking down. I crawled over to him and my eyes widened.

I had never seen anything like this before. We were sitting on a very high cliff, and at the beginning when you looked down it just looked like read blur. But when you focused I could see that this was a town in the mountain. And it was crawling with goblins. It was a goblin town. And right under us was a great throne were a big and fat goblin was seated.

I don't know for how long we sat there, but suddenly all the goblins were singing, and in were brought the company of Thorin Oakenshield. They were pushed and beaten with whips to get them going. Then everything went still. The silence broke as the huge king rose from the throne, "what do we have here," he looked around, "is this Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King under the mountain," he bowed down very deep, but the stood up again, "but oh, I forgot, you are no king, and you have no mountain. Which makes you nobody really," the goblins laughter could be heard everywhere.

And again, we sat up here for what felt like ages. Gandalf was now sitting up against the wall muttering small spells to himself and his staff. And what felt like a lifetime more I heard a sound from the dwarves that I hadn't heard for long. The sound of metal. Thorin had taken his sword and all the goblins held their small hands over their faces to cover them. The king screamed, "I know that sword, it is Orcrist – the goblin cleaver," he bellowed, "that sword has killed our kin, so now kill them. Kill them all," and the silence that had just been there was interrupted by screams from everybody.

Gandalf stood up quickly. "We have to do something right now," and he grabbed my cloak again. A loud crashing noise could be heard, and we were standing in between a lot of unconscious goblins. Around us stood the dwarves. Their eyes were huge and their faces were lit with pure surprise. Then Gandalf broke the silence, "and now we run," and off we ran as fast as my legs had ever taken me.


	5. Out Of The Frying-Pan And Into The Fire

**V**

**Out Of The Frying-Pan And Into The Fire**

My blood was pounding in my ears as we were running through corridor after corridor which all looked the same. We ever got caught nobody would know how to escape. Suddenly everyone stopped and I almost ran into Bifur who was just in front of me.

"We are we halting!?" Dwalin shouted angrily, the panic could be heard in his voice, which wasn't normal for Dwalin at all. And then I saw why, in front of us were three paths, one leading down, one leading up and one, which continued on the level we were on right now. "Down," I whispered to myself, just before Gandalf shouted, "this one," and he ran into the left one, the one leading down. I couldn't help but smile a bit, but my smile quickly faded away again. Behind us a noise what sounded like a thousand feet could be heard.

"Run," Thorin spoke, and just as I turned into the corridor the Goblins could be heard behind us. The corridor was long, and it felt like we were in complete darkness for half an hour, but just as we came out from the darkness and out on a wooden bridge we had to stop. There were a whole bunch of goblins standing on front of us and grinning widely. And after that everything went on so quickly.

Thorin and his nephews had grabbed their swords, and so had Gandalf. I grabbed the handle of my own sword and pulled it out. The sword was in a light blue colour right now. Suddenly the three dwarves in front of me – Ori, Nori and Dori who had Bilbo on his back – got attacked by some of the goblins. Dori fell and after that I couldn't see our hobbit anymore.

We got rid of the goblins and were just about to run over the bridge as the goblin king cam strutting smiling from the other side, "so you think that you can escape my kingdom, Thorin Oakenshield," he laughed, "do you think a wizard can overpower a whole community of goblins? I think not," he laughed his horrible laugh again. Then Gandalf took a step forwards, "oh I think I can do that," and before anyone could say anything or the great goblin cold smirk his nasty grin again, Gandalf stabbed the sword right into his stomach. The king looked down, his eyes rolled over and then he fell.

After that we went on, but we walked. Because no goblin could be heard behind us, in front of us, or just somewhere near. It felt strange, as if we suddenly were all alone in the mountain. We came to a little passage were suddenly a little blow of fresh air got my hair in my face. At first I didn't think about it but as I walked three steps forward I halted, "Stop!" I shouted. Every face turned towards me, "what is it?" asked Balin. "We are not coming out this way, we have to turn right over there," I turned around and pointed at the small passage. They all looked suspicious at me, but then Gandalf pushed past them. "What makes you say that?" he asked as he stood in front of me.

"The wind," I muttered. The dwarves looked at each other and I heard Thorin whisper, "the wind," he made a silent laugh, as if I had made it up. But Gandalf went to the passage, and we could all see his beard moving. "The wind," he smiled at me, "that was good observation, my dear," he said, "come on, you fools, this way," he said and went into the passage, "what makes you call us fools!" Bombur asked angrily, "You were doubting my niece, that's why I am calling you fools," he laughed just as he turned left one more time.

We were walking on that path for about an hour until the path turned right on last time, and just in front of us a gap in the mountainside was showing, in through it shone the last streams of sunlight of the day. It was as were all the dwarves awakened from a long sleep. Suddenly their steps good longer and we were moving forwards with much more speed.

And then it happened; I was standing in the fresh air again. The sun was warming my body completely. My lungs filled with fresh air, I stood there for a moment, closed my eyes and smiled slightly. But had to open them again as Thorin spoke, "we have to move on to find shelter," and then we walked until we came to a little clearing in the little forest we were in, I suddenly stopped dead. "Where is our hobbit?" I shrieked as I looked at Dori. The dwarves turned around themselves to see if he wasn't there.

Dori took his hand up to his head. "He slipped of my back as we got attacked by the goblins, but I thought he was with us anyway, you know, he had legs himself," he exclaimed panicking. "If he is still in there," Ori said sounding all sad. "He will never find out again," he looked down into the ground. "Don't say that my dear Ori, I don't think our hobbit is too far away as we think," Gandalf said, I looked at him and tried to read his face.

"We don't have the time to wait for him, Gandalf, we have to reach the mountain before Durin's day," Thorin spoke in a low voice, I was shocked, "how can you even say that," I asked Thorin as I raised my voice. "He has been lost ever since we left The Shire, he probably saw is chance to turn around and go back home" and then it happened, "no, I haven't" a voice spoke from behind the trees. And out stepped the little Halfling. "Where have you been," Balin cried out. And then Bilbo told his story of how he had fallen down to the deep tunnels and met the creature Gollum.

After he had finished his story we stood in silence for a minute. I looked at Thorin, he didn't look at majestic as he always did, he looked sad, maybe it was because he had said these things to Bilbo, and maybe it wasn't who knew. But once again the silence was interrupted from an unknown sound. Well, it was unknown to me, but the dwarves quickly pulled out their weapons.

"Wargs," Dwalin growled. "Wargs?" Bilbo muttered, "evil wolves," Gandalf exclaimed as he backed few steps. And then I could hear it, "I smell something, my lord," it was a weird growling and hissing noise, which I had never heard before, "uncle," I whispered, he nodded, "yes I can hear them too," I nodded, "I can smell it too," another one of the Wargs spoke, "these aren't goblins, let's go and check it out," I looked panicking at Gandalf, "they are coming down here," he nodded also looking alarmed, "up into the trees!"

Gandalf was the first one to jump into the backmost tree, after him followed Thorin, then Fili and at last Kili into the same tree, all the other dwarves were already in the other trees. I looked at the one with my uncle in, as I heard my name being said. "Alicia, come over here," Kili was stretching his hand down towards me. I looked at him, and then I took it. He pulled me up the lowest branch, and he let loose of my hand. We crawled up together, just as I stepped on a thin branch it broke. Kili's hand shot around my waist, and caught me before I was close to falling. He let his arm be around my waist, as he looked me in the eye. His arms were feeling very strong as he held me there. But I got pulled out of my thoughts as I could hear the Wargs howling really close to us.

We crawled a few branches up and were sitting about three metres from the ground, I looked up at Gandalf face who was looking alarmed out on the first Warg who just had appeared. "Now, now, now, what have we here," the Warg growled slowly. "Dwarves and wizards," another one exclaimed, as he came closer to us too. "What an unusual combination," he growled.

"What are you doing here," Gandalf voice spoke from above, "we are come to speak to the Goblin King," they howled. Fili laughed. "Well, you've come a little too late for that. He is dead," he laughed, the Wargs cried out, "You have killed our allied, how dare you," the anger lit out from their eyes. "Allied?" Gandalf muttered. But the Wargs were angry now; they howled and tried to jump up the trees. Just as one was trying to jump up the tree we were sitting in I could see their razor-sharp teeth biting and tearing down one branch after another. "What shall we do, Gandalf?" Bofur cried.

Gandalf looked around and then he saw which trees we were sitting in. These were pine trees. He took down a pinecone and slowly blew at it. The pinecone caught fire. Thorin quickly understood. He took two pinecones himself and lit them with the fire from Gandalf's. The dwarves threw the pinecones to each other and suddenly every one had two in their hands, and we started to throw them down to the Wargs.

They howled loudly. "Wargs, are afraid of fire," Fili spoke in amazement as he looked at Gandalf. I threw my last pinecone and realised that I hadn't one left to light the others. "Alicia," Kili called, as he gave me a new-lit pinecone. He smirked a little before he threw another down to the Wargs; he hit on of them on the fur as it caught fire. The Warg ran howling – which more sounded like crying – away.

But now they were angry. "We won't survive this much longer," I spoke as I saw no pinecones hanging near me anymore. I looked down at the Wargs; I had never seen anything like this before. "Look over there!" Ori shouted from the tree next to us, his finger was pointing in the air, at first I thought I was the pinecone, but then I realised it was the sky I should look at.

I saw about 8 huge eagles zooming around over our heads. One of them had feathers around his head, which were coloured in a golden colour, and I could see immediately that this was the Lord. The Lord of the Eagles. They flew closer down to the earth. And I saw that the Wargs had spotted them too. They howled and ran away. Their wings felt like an upcoming storm as they landed on the grass and blew out the fires. "And what are you doing up there, if I may ask?" he Lord spoke in a slow and mysterious voice.

"We were chased up here by Wargs," Bombur said from the top of a tree, "I could see that, but why?" he said as he lifted up his chest so he looked even bigger than before. And without a warning the giant eagle zoomed towards Gandalf and grabbed him. It gave such a big push to the tree that I could feel myself falling through the air. I pressed my eyes together and waited to hit the ground. But as the ground never came I opened my eyes. I was lying on the back of one of the eagles together with Kili and Dori. I looked down and saw that the others were also on the eagles. And down on the earth the fire had begun again, but this time it was the goblins standing down there and screaming with torches in their hands.

The ground got smaller and smaller and now it only looked like small dots of light in the distance. I looked forwards and turned around so I was lying with my stomach pressed against the smooth feathers of the eagle. I held on slightly, "don't pull out any feathers," the eagle said in a dark voice. "I won't. I promise," I assured him. Kili and Dori came crawling up on either side of me. "This is incredible," Dori whispered excited near by my ear. But the only thing I could concentrate on was that Kili had slowly intertwined our fingers together. I couldn't hide a small smile, just as my eyelids got heavy.

As my eyes opened I saw that the two dwarves were sleeping, "where are you taking us?" I whispered to the eagle, "you will come to our nest, then your master will speak with my master," I nodded, and stroke a feather that was pointing upwards. I saw some mountains in front of us, but these weren't the misty mountains, these were way greener and looked welcoming. "Go to sleep again, we still have a few hours of flight to do," the eagle said in a low voice.

My eyes opened one more time. This time I wasn't lying on an eagle but in what looked like a nest. I was lying on a little pile of dark brown feathers, which were warming me. At first I thought that I was alone, but then I saw that all the others also were here, except for Gandalf and Thorin.

I stood up quietly and climbed down the nest. I could here voices around the corner so I decided to sneak nearer. I could hear voices, "we normally don't take people to our nest," the voice of an eagle spoke. "And it was you choice to take us here," I could hear my uncles voice say. "How are we supposed to come down from here?" Thorin's voice spoke in a loud tone. "That's is not my problem," the eagle spoke. "But," the eagle continued. "We will take you further down in the country, but we can't take your near the men, they will shoot us."

The sun started to shine trough the trees. As Gandalf got to his feet, I realised that he shouldn't see me here, so I hurried up and ran as quiet as I could back to the nest. I buried my head in the soft feathers, and for a moment I almost wished that I was asleep again. But then Gandalf and Thorin crawled up into the nest, "I know that you aren't asleep, Alicia," he muttered as he sat opposite me. I opened my eyes and smiled at him. He chuckled merrily and lit his pipe.


	6. Queer Lodgings

VI

Queer Lodgings

After that I couldn't sleep again, I was awake until the sun started to shine upon the faces of the others. They slowly and silently woke up. I sat up and looked at Gandalf, "what now?" I asked, pretending not to know. He shouldn't know that I sat listening when they were talking yesterday. He lifted his eyebrow and smiled at me, "I think that you know what we are going to do now," he grinned widely. The others were looking strangely at me. I looked down. "For you who don't know," he said, "I spoke with the king yesterday, and we made an agreement that they will take us to the edges of Mirkwood," the dwarves muttered silently before Bombur spoke, "why can't they just take us the whole way then," he looked at Gandalf, "my friend, these eagles are royal animals, they do this because they want. They could just choose to let us sit here; so I think you should be grateful for that you won't walk back down to Mirkwood." Bombur gulped and was silent from there.

I silently climbed the eagles back. My fingers ran trough the smooth and beautiful feather of the animal. "It's good to have you on my back again, young lady," said the eagle. I realised that it was the eagle that I also sat on the day before. I smiled as I could feel Balin climb up on the eagle too. "Are you ready," the lord of the eagles spoke.

I had never felt anything like that; when you looked down and there was just the open lands more than hundred meters below you. The feeling of that you could fall down any second to your death. The thought made me hold a little tighter. "Afraid, my lady?" the eagle spoke in a deep voice. "No," I spoke with a clear voice, I looked out in the distance. "Are you afraid sometimes?" I asked him curiously. "Of what?" he asked. He lifted his head a little higher. And I knew how stupid it sounded, "oh nothing," I admitted shyly. Of course a eagle wasn't afraid of flying.

I looked out in the distance and noticed a huge rock in the middle of a beautiful landscape. "The carrock," this is called, said the eagle. "Who lives there?" I asked him trying to imagine all the beautiful creatures and animals that could live there. "Only one lives here," he held a pause, "and I don't think I am the right one to tell you." I looked down again now being right over the so-called carrock. The eagle flew in circles lower and lower and at last landed softly on the rock. "This is as far as we will take you," the lord spoke. Gandalf bowed deep and said, "thank you for your help," he said. The eagle made a bow and flew up in the air again. My eagle looked at me and said, "It was my honour, my lady," I stroke his feathers lightly. And off he went.

"Now what?" Bifur asked. "A man called Beorn lives nearby," Gandalf said in a mysterious voice, "what is with him?" Dwalin asked. "He is not very fond of dwarves, nor any other visitors," every eye was fixed upon Gandalf. "Do we have a choice?" Thorin asked, "I don't think so," Gandalf said as he started to walk down the steps that were made into the rock.

The steps were harsh and not cut our very clean. "Who is this Beorn," I asked as I ran up next to my uncle. I could feel that the dwarves were listening. "He is a skin-changer," he muttered. "A skin-changer?" I asked him, looking up into his face, which had the expression of concentration, "What do you think he is my dear?" He said meeting my eyes. And I knew what he meant. The name itself explained itself.

"What is he then?" I could hear Fili ask as he ran up next to us. Gandalf lifted the eyebrow at me and whispered so only I could hear it, "they can't all be as quick-thinking as you." He held a small pause and added, "that's really a shame," I giggled slightly. But as Kili also joined us Gandalf decided that it might be wise to answer the two princes. "A skin-changer is part time human, and in Beorns case he is a great big bear." A look of horror was painted on their faces as he mentioned the bear and he added, "the bear is unpredictable but the man can be talked with," and as he said that he halted. A few hundred metres in front of us a house could be seen.

As we went closer the nature got wilder and more colourful and animals I had never seen could be seen. As the house was just in front of us – only a heck was between us and the garden – when Gandalf spoke again, "I don't think that he would like if I came running with 14 dwarves at once, so now Thorin, Alicia and I are going up to the door to speak to him, after that you will come in pairs after 5 minutes between each, understood?" he said looking at the dwarves. They nodded but Gandalf shook his head, and I knew why – because I also doubted if this was going to work.

Gandalf knocked on the door. Some seconds passed before heavy footsteps could be heard. "Who is there?" I deep and mysterious voice said. "A friend," Gandalf spoke in a calm voice. The door opened slowly. "What do you want," he said, I had never seen anybody like him before. He was twice the size as me, and when you knew that he was a skin-changer you could see the more not human features he had. But he also radiated a feeling of warmth, like you could feel safe in his presence. "We wanted to know if we could stay here for a night only – we want to travel to Mirkwood, but wont make it until the night will be over us," Beorn nodded and stood aside so we could pass him. "Do you want something to drink," he said as we sat at the huge table, but before we could answer it knocked on the door.

And in came Fili and Kili, they looked nervously around, "and who is this?" Beorn asked eyeing Gandalf. "Just two of my people," he said smiling widely at Beorn. And as he said that a light lit in Beorns eyes, "I know who you are," as he pointed a finger at Thorin and walked closer to him. "You are Thorin Oakenshield," Thorin looked both frightened but also proud.

"And where have you come from?" Beorn asked, "how did you cross the Misty Mountains?" he lifted his eyebrows and sat down again. And so Gandalf started to tell his tale, but he didn't mention anything about the quest or wanting to take back Erebor. But I knew that Beorn knew what we were up to. Just as Gandalf was telling about the three trolls it knocked on the door. Beorn shot an angry eye at Gandalf and stood up. He came back with two dwarves; Dwalin and Balin came in. Thorin looked nervous, until his look softened when Beorn said: "I like your story, continue," and Gandalf continued one more time. This time he was telling about how they were leaving Rivendell as it knocked on the door for a third time. Beorn sighed and opened the door, in came Dori and Nori. "Continue," he muttered.

Gandalf just finished his sentence, "and after we killed the great goblin we ran as fast as we could to find a way out," Beorn took his hand up to make him stop, "you have killed the great goblin?" he asked looking at him. I could see my uncle nod, "good, these lands have been crawling with Wargs because they wanted to be allied with the king, - but there are more evil things in this place at the time," Gandalf lifted his eyebrow. But before he could ask it knocked on the door. Beorn opened the door and shouted: "Okay, you can all come in now, I don't want any more interruption in his tale now," and in came the rest of the dwarves, their cheeks were flushing and they didn't look up from the ground. Beorn sat down again.

And he told the story to an end. "I liked your story," Beorn muttered as he looked around at the company who now all sat around his table. "Do you want to stay for dinner?" he asked looking at Thorin, "I would like you hear some of my tales," he said and a smile spread from his lips. And soon the around us animals came in and they placed food and drinks on the table. We were all seated again and started to eat.

As we finished Beorn started to tell about the forest of Mirkwood. How it once was called the Greenwood, but now a sickness was over it. "Do you need to go through it?" he said looking at the company. "Yes, we indeed are going to," Gandalf said. "I would not deem it wise," Beorn said. "You don't know the things that linger in there," Gandalf answered, "we are going to take the forest road, it is safe I suppose," he said. "No, there is no safeness in that road anymore," Gandalf lowered his gaze, "but I know another way through," Beorn added. "You can take the elven road," he said. "It is protected as long as you stay on the road," he said. "But now it is late, go to bed now, we can make decisions tomorrow."

We went downstairs and the whole ground was covered in new hay. The smell stimulated my brain so it felt way more tired than before. I walked over to the corner of the room and sat down. In front of me there was a big oaken door, but it was sealed. I lay down and rested my head on the hay. My brain started to go dizzy and my eyelids started to get heavy.

I woke with a sudden movement. My for a moment I thought that my eyes still were shut, but then I realized it was just in the middle of the night. I supported my weight on my one elbow as I looked around. I could see contours now as my eyes got used to the darkness. And suddenly a growling noise from outside made my blood freeze. It sounded as a growling. Not like the Wargs, but much louder and deeper, and for a moment I thought it might be Beorn in his bear form. I lay down again. Maybe it was just a reflex so the thing outside couldn't know that there was someone inside the house.

The growling continued but didn't sound as near to the house anymore. As a movement beside me made me freeze again. I held my breath until something touched my hand. And as I could see that it was the hand of another human my muscles relaxed again and I took a deep breath. I closed my eyes and opened them. Kili had woken up next to me. He mouthed, "did you hear that before," I nodded slowly, trying not to make the hay crunch too much. His eyes were fixed upon mine. My one hand lay stretched out. So he lifted his hand a bit and traced the lines of my hand with his fingers.

His touch burned on my hand. I had never felt anything like this before when someone touched me. And he just touched my hand. I could feel my fingertips getting all tingly and it felt like something was in my stomach. I traced his movements he made over the palms of my hand. I slowly bit my lip and I could feel his eyes burning on me. He moved a little closer to me. His fingertips followed their way up my arm. He slightly touched my shoulder.

My skin was visible, so he slowly traced every little piece of my skin. His hands moved the little piece of fabric between my shoulder and neck. His fingers felt soft and warm but also very intimidating. He traced up and down my collarbones and up to my ear. His thumb stroke over my cheek softly. I closed my eyes slowly just trying to feel his touch. His thumb traced from the top of my forehead down of my nose. He touched my cupids bow softly and just as that his thumb stroke slowly over my lip and he pulled down my bottom lip slowly. I opened my eyes again and looked right into his warming brown eyes. He slowly leaned towards me and just as that his lips touched my forehead slowly. I almost stopped breathing as I felt his soft lips leave my forehead. "Sorry, I just had to," he whispered. And I smiled slightly; he chuckled and closed his eyes as he slowly grabbed my hand.

I woke up the next morning still holding Kilis hand. I slowly let go of his hand as I stood up silently. All the dwarves were still sleeping, but Gandalf was nowhere to be seen. I slowly climbed the stairs; and he and Beorn sat at the table talking. I slowly walked closer and trying to make a little noise so they knew that I was here.

I pulled out a chair and sat down. They went quiet for moment and then I asked, "did you hear the noise outside in the night?" they smiled both, "yes, we did," I looked at them, "at what was it?" And than Beorn took the word, "there was a gathering outside on the field this night. A gathering of bears," my eyes widened, "so I thought," I muttered. "And why?" I asked out of curiosity. "I wanted to know if you tale was true," he admitted. "And?" Gandalf asked him. "They said that the great goblin was dead." He looked at us. "And I decided that I wanted to help you."

All the dwarves were seated as Beorn took over the word, "we will go to the elven road today," suddenly he had the attention of everyone in the room, "but because it will take to long to go, you can borrow some of my horses," he put more pressure on the word _borrow _than the rest of the sentence. "And when will we leave?" Dori asked. "We as in you," Beorn said – "I'm not coming with you," he said. The dwarves looked way sadder about this than I had thought. But maybe they felt safe is he was there. Because I did.

And there we sat on horseback again. Beorn house getting smaller and smaller as we trotted out into the sunlight. The weather was perfect July weather; today was the 18th so this meant we had to get through Mirkwood very quickly.

We followed the edge of the forest and I could see how the trees looked sick. I had seen this forest one time before, and there it had been green and overflowing with beautiful smells and sounds. Now it looked dead. No animal could be seen or heard and the trees had a weird orange-reddish color.

The sun was slowly setting which felt so weird because it felt like we hadn't moved at all. But this was one of the tricks the forest had, you could get lost really quickly because it looked the same. A movement at the trees got my attention, and to my surprise it looked like a huge black bear. I quickly went up to Gandalf, "is Beorn watching us?" I asked him as the darkness covered the forest. "He has been following us since we left," he said smiling, "why?" I asked him slowly, "doesn't he trust us?" I asked him very confused; "I don't think that is the problem. I think he is protection us, or mostly his ponies." I looked around to see if there was any danger to be seen, "don't be silly girl," Gandalf laughed just as he halted. We were standing in front of some wooden gates. "The elven gate," Gandalf exclaimed, "let loose the ponies," he said.


	7. Flies And Spiders

**VII**

**Flies And Spiders**

Gandalf walked through the gates and looked at something on a tree. I couldn't see what it was but his body suddenly froze. Just as I let my pony lose. "Not my pony," Gandalf shouted as he came running from the forest, "are you leaving us?" Bilbo asked him with big eyes, "I have to do something, but I will meet you on the edge of dale," he said he turned around and jumped on his horse. He walked over to me, "keep yourself safe," he said loudly to me, after he whispered, "make them stay on the path, and make sure not to come near the enchanted river Beorn talked about. I trust you," he said before riding off. I looked around at the others, and they looked just as puzzled as I probably looked.

"Why is he leaving us?" Ori asked looking at me. I shrugged and slowly walked in between the gate. I stood were he had stood. Nothing could be seen on the elven statue in front of me. Dying leaves were hanging on the stone it was standing on. And then I saw it. Something was drawn behind the leaves. I slowly pulled the leaves aside. With a black – maybe a burnt piece of wood – someone had painted an eye. My fingers traced the lines of the painting when a weird feeling pierced through me. I walked a few steps back. Something here was completely wrong, and that's why Gandalf had left.

"We have to move on," I finally said. Thorin appeared next to me. "And you think that is your decision to make." I looked at him, "no, but if you want to reclaim your kingdom we have to move on." He looked at me and nodded at least, "lets go then," he said and took the lead. I followed just after. We stepped on a road made of stones. Just after we entered the forest almost all light faded away. Only the light from the entrance shone from behind. I turned my head so I was looking at the up-building forest.

We walked for hours, knowing that we couldn't hold many pauses to eat because we didn't have so much food, well knowing that it wouldn't be eatable for more than a week. Even if Beorn had taken care of what he had given mostly dried food, bread, some honey, and us nuts and other small things that we knew wouldn't rot away after just three days. So on and on we went. All my senses had left me. Everything smelled the same, every tree looked the same and no noise was to be heard. And you couldn't even know when on the day it was because no sun, nor moon could be seen through the trees.

"Lets hold here for a hour or so," Thorin spoke as we came to a little patch of dying grass. I got out some of the food and gave every dwarf a little to eat, knowing that this wasn't a very rich dinner to have. But it was better than nothing. I sat down and ate a few nuts, but knowing that I needed the fruit and other nuts more when we had been in the forest for a longer time, so I put it in my pocket. I sat up against a tree and closed my eyes for what felt like a second, but I woke up as Ori was whispering, "miss, we have to move on now," I shook my head to make my eyesight clearer and stood up.

We walked for another few hours before we had to halt again. We stood in front of a black river. And I knew that this was the one Beorn had warned us about. "The water doesn't look so deep, I think we can walk through;" Bofur said and was just about to step into the water before I pulled him back, "are you mad?" I asked him, "haven't you listened to Beorns tales? This river is enchanted, whoever falls into it will die," they looked at me with huge eyes and gulped. "I think we have to take that boat," I said slowly. "Which boat?" they all looked around but they couldn't set their eyes on it. I didn't know if dwarf eyes just were bad or it was getting to dark – maybe a mixture of the two things. I fixed my eyes on the boat. And then I got an idea.

"Give me a hook or something like that," I commanded. Bifur quickly gave me on. "Someone who has a rope?" I asked looking at them. Nori nodded and handed me one. I tied the iron hook to the rope; "Adhaereo," I whispered near my hands. I closed my eyes and swung the rope and then I let go of it. The sound of iron hitting wood reached my ears. "What was that?" Bombur asked, I gave him the rope. "And now you pull, then you will see," some of the dwarves took the rope and pulled. After a few moments of struggling they seamed to have got the boat sliding through the water quickly, and then it hit our side of the riverbank. I looked at them in an I-told-you-so-way.

"The boat is big enough for taking 2-3 at the time," Thorin exclaimed. "Fili, Kili and Ori," you will take it first he commanded. And on the boat they went. Their steps were small and carful. The fear of falling into the water lit from their eyes. "When you are on the other side, then bind another rope to the boat, in this way it will go faster," I recommended the three dwarves who now sat in the boat holding some wood to paddle with. "We will," Kili answered and gave me a charming smile. I could feel my cheeks go red and quickly look over at Thorin again.

I sat in the boat, which slowly crossed the stream, I sat together with Balin and Dwalin, only Bifur and Bombur were still on the other side. Through the now up building mist I could see the dwarves pull the rope attached to the boat. I looked up, and I saw that in between these treetops a little bit of sky could be seen. The sky behind it was grading into a lighter shade. Which would make it around 5 in the morning if I should guess. But I got pulled out of my thoughts as the boat hit the riverbank. Balin was the first one to leave the boat and Dwalin followed just after. I slowly stood up, the boat tipped a bit but I held my feet stabilized on the wood. Just as I sat one foot on the ground someone took my hand. "Let me help you," Kili whispered slowly as he led me onto the grass. "Thank you," I said silently back to him.

The boat got pulled over again and now the last two dwarves got pulled slowly over the river. And just a few minutes after Bifur stood on the ground, I was silently talking with Thorin telling him: "I saw a peek of sky back there, and I would say that it is about six o'clock," he looked at me, "in the noon or morning?" he asked, "morning," I told him with a nod. "You have keen eyes, young wizard," he told me. I smiled thankful at him.

But just as that was said something in the bushed behind us made a noise, and then it happened very quickly. Three dears jumped in front of us in their meaning to cross the river. But as the first one jumped it got afraid and knocked into Bombur who was on his way out of the boat. I had never seen the dwarves react so fast. They shot forward and caught Bombur just as the lights left his eyes. His legs had fallen into the river. They pulled him up quickly. His legs were quite dry, but he wasn't awake. "Oh no!" the dwarves cried; "is he dead?" one asked. "No, he isn't," I answered them. "How can you be sure?" Balin asked me. "Look, he is breathing," I said and pointed at his chest, which was moving slowly.

"We have to carry him," Thorin exclaimed. "What!" the dwarves shouted in the mouths of each other. "Well, we can't leave him here. Can we?" he said lifting his eyebrow. They got silent and looked at the sleeping one. And as that we went on. Four always shifting to carry the sleeping Bombur. This also meant that we had to make more stops on our way.

We stopped after what felt like more days. It was completely dark around us. But as we walked suddenly many small lights appeared to my left. "Look," Ori said whispering. We looked in between the trees and in a little space there was an opening. A circle of small stones and lights were there. And it suddenly felt warm and welcoming.

But before I could say anything the dwarves moved towards the lights. We now were so close that we could see a gathering of woodland-elves. They were as pretty as the elves from Rivendell, but far more mysterious. I was silent for a moment just watching the beauty of them. "I don't think that it is wise to go in there, Thorin," I said slowly. "Nonsense," he said and moved closer to them but in a slow tempo. I walked after him rolling my eyes. I could now see that the dwarves at the front were at the edge of the up-lit circle.

"This wont work," I whispered to myself. "Why," a voice near my ear whispered. Again it was Kili. His voice made goose bumps spread down my spine. And before I could answer it answered it self. Thorin had taken a step into the circle, and before anyone could say "elves," the lights were gone and we were left in darkness again. "That's why," I slowly said. "You know, if my uncle would listen more to you, we would maybe make it much faster to that mountain," his lips were so near to my ear that I could feel his warm breath tingle my skin. I smiled silently. "You think so?" I asked him as I turned around. He nodded slowly and gave a breathtaking smile.

"Look!" Thorin cried out, pointing a little further into the forest. The lights had appeared again. And slowly the company walked towards the lights again. I sighed deeply; he gave out a small laugh, and took my hand and pulled me after him. As we walked in the little space were the lights had been before he intertwined our fingers slowly. He gave my hand a little squeeze, and I couldn't help but smile. As we were behind the others I saw Thorin step into the new circle of light. And the same thing happened again. We walked after him as he again moved forwards, but as he did I stopped and realized what was happening; "halt!" I shouted.

"What now?" he said. He couldn't actually see me because it was so dark now. So he couldn't see how I squeezed Kilis hand a little tighter. He gave a small squeeze again. "Do you know what is happening," I asked him. I couldn't see him either, but I could hear that he was silent for moment before he answered, "what do you mean," my throat felt dry as I had to tell him that we had lost the road. "These lights has taken us deeper into the forest." I held a little pause, "we have lost the road, Thorin – this was the only thing Gandalf warned us about." And as if he didn't wanted to realize that he had fallen into the little trick the elves had pulled on us, "no we haven't I know exactly were we are, and my plan was to lead us here, to sleep for the night."

I didn't say more to Thorin that night. I slowly let go of Kilis hand and walked over to a tree. The grass and fallen leaves were dry but felt very warm. The other dwarves started to sit down now. I couldn't believe how ignorant Thorin was. There was nothing wrong with acknowledging that you had made a mistake. But his former royalty did think he maybe was to good to make mistakes. But we were lost, and everybody knew it. But before I could speculate or be angrier about Thorins behavior something unexpected happened. With loud gasp the no-longer sleeping Bombur woke up.

"What is happening? Where are we? What is this?" a million questions popped out of his mouth. "Why aren't we at the hobbits house?" he asked. I quickly stood up, "The Shire? Why should we be there?" I asked him, "Well, we just had a meeting there, trying to find a burglar? And we had amazing food, do we have some?" he asked. I couldn't believe it. The last thing he could remember was the party and the hobbits house about two months ago. Balin silently sat next to him and started to re-tell the whole journey.

Bombur looked puzzled, as Balin had finished. "Are you sure that you are not making this up?" he asked, Balin nodded as his face was getting visible again as I could believe that the sun was starting to rise. "Which day is it?" Bombur asked, "we do not know," Fili said. And as I looked around my eyes landed on the little hobbit which face lit up. "I have an idea," he mouthed. "Go on then," I mouthed back at him, and I followed his steps to the next tree. And to my surprise he started to climb it. "Brilliant," I whispered. I walked over to the tree he had just disappeared in. I looked back and only saw one dwarf seeing where I was going. I gave Kili a small smile and followed the hobbit up into the tree.

I could see how it got lighter as nearer it got to the top. And just as if I hit a barrier that had been between us and the rest of the world my head was over the tree and the rising sun was shining brightly on my face. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. It felt like I hadn't felt sun on my face for months. Just two meters next to me the face of Bilbo was up into the sun. I could see that he was taking a deep breath too.

We sat in silence for a moment, "when I signed up for this I hadn't believed a single word of their adventure," he exclaimed. "Me neither," I said and smiled at him. He returned the smile, "Thorin can really be harsh sometimes, especially on me. I don't think that he wants me here," he admitted. "Don't say that Bilbo," I told him. "He didn't chose you for no reason," I told him. "Sometimes I don't believe that he was the one who chose me, I think your uncle did," I looked at him, "and even if that is true I'm very jealous of you luck. I would wish that my uncle would pick me to go on adventures with him," I looked down and sighed.

"At least they need you on this journey. You have helped us so much, and what about me, I have done nothing," I knew deep in myself that this was true, "you know, I have this feeling that this will change very soon," he looked up at me and our eyes met. He smiled, "and, why did you then crawl up here?" I asked him lifting my eyebrow. "Well, I thought that it might give us a position were we might be in this horrible forest," I smiled, "and that was a brilliant idea you had there," I said.

He looked around and realized that the tree we had chosen was not positioned, as we had wanted it. It was in a low part of the forest. And only trees could be seen around us. He looked like he would give up again before his eyes felt on a little gap between the trees, "do you think that this might be the road," he pointed in the direction of the gap. I nodded, "it might be," I said. "And if it is, it is going up-hill, so if we just find the road, we might find a better tree were we can see how to go from there," I smiled and started to climb down from the tree.

As I was at the middle of the trees I stopped. "Someone is there," I whispered. But the someone turned out to be more like something. Under the tree a big cobweb now was. I looked at Bilbo. "Watch out," suddenly a scream from below echoed through the air. And suddenly the silence was pierced with the sounds from swords and hisses that I couldn't recognize.

"I don't know who is down there, but if there might be danger I want you to disappear and just follow us," I told Bilbo, he nodded. "Did you understand me?" I asked just to make sure. He nodded again, "I will," he said and I continued to climb down. When I reached the lowest branch I jumped the rest. My eyes met with non-human eyes. A huge spider was standing in front of me, I let out a scream and my hands found my sword. I pulled it out and pierced it through the eyes, which the spider just had looked at me with.

I looked around and saw every dwarf fighting against another or maybe two of the huge animals. Their bodies were the size of horses, and their legs were the same height as me. I swallowed. And ran over to Balin who was fighting two huge spiders, "where have you been?" he shouted as he cut off a front leg of the spider which let out a horrible scream. "Looking forward," I shouted as I could feel two legs from a spider close around my stomach.

My hands found the to scissor-like legs and got a little dagger into them. It let go of me and I fast got loose of its legs. But just as I felt as if I had done it something sharp cut me in the back. I screamed as I suddenly could feel the pain. I fell to the ground. And as my head hit the ground everything went black for what felt like a few seconds. My eyes opened again but I couldn't move. I was covered in sticky cobweb. I could feel that my hands were still on my sword, how lucky could you be.

With one heavy strike I was free. I looked around and saw 13 bundles lying huddled up against each other. I started to cut them free. Ander after a few minutes they were all standing in front of me. But before I could say anything a blade was pressed against my throat. A blonde elf stood with his sword pressed against me, "you come with us," he said in elvish. I looked around and realized when the others were forced up by other elves one dwarf was missing. Where was Thorin?


	8. Barrels Out Of Bond

VIII

Barrels Out Of Bond

We walked for maybe hours. The blonde elf was walking in front of me, and behind me the dwarves were lined up. Just as I felt most helpless a little noise captured my ears "pssst," it said. I turned around and saw to my surprise that it wasn't Balin who walked behind me who had said that noise. I looked around me "you wont be able to see me anyways, so don't bother looking," I realized that it was Bilbo talking, "where are you?" I whispered back but this time still looking ahead. Something slowly grabbed my hand, "right beside you," this time I couldn't help but look. But feeling really stupid when nothing was to be seen next to me.

"I told you that you can't see me, but I am right here," he whispered again, I wrinkled my forehead, "how?" I asked. And he told me how he had found this ring in the goblin town when we had lost him. "I'll try my best to help you," he whispered sounding really nervous, "I think that they already have captured Thorin, so stay close and follow where they will lead us, that will probably lead you to him," I said to him, "I will," he answered and from that moment the hobbit didn't say more.

The gates opened up. Four guards were standing in front of the huge blue doors with shining silver amour. I couldn't help gazing at them. The blonde elf in front of me suddenly stopped. He turned around and spoke in elvish "lead them to the dungeons," and I answered him in elvish "and why would you do that, we haven't done anything wrong," he looked at me. His piercing blue eyes cut right through me, "I will correct myself, take every dwarf to the dungeon, I will take this one to the king."

"Follow me," the tall elf spoke as he led his way through small corridors and turning stairs. A guard was always walking behind me as if I was trying to escape, but the truth was that I had lost all orientation so I wouldn't even be able to escape. The elf continued with long, ensure steps. We passed four guards standing at the bottom of a stair. The elf walked up the stairs and I followed him. At the top of the stairs a huge wooden and gorgeous throne was standing, and on it sat a blonde elf with a crown made of berries and white fine gems, his robe was in a emerald green color, his chin was high in the air. He was sitting there and looking very important. But of course he also was important. He was the king of the Woodland-Realm.

"King Thranduil," I greeted him in elvish and made a low bow. "I see you brought a guest with manners, Legolas," he spoke to the blonde elf. "Is this the welcome you give your guests?" I asked him, "Capturing innocent sleeping strangers in the forest and bringing them here to put them in the dungeons?" I looked straight at him. His eyebrows rose a bit and his lips parted in a small smile, "and a good speaker too," he looked at the elf called Legolas again.

"Who are you?" Thranduil asked. "I'm Alicia the Grey," I answered, "and what is a wizard doing in a company with twelve dwarves in the forest of Mirkwood?" he said looking with the same intruding look as Legolas, "our business is our own," I answered him. "I thought that you wouldn't tell, you 13th companion wouldn't tell us either," my mouth opened at bit, "yes, we have Thorin Oakenshield, and I may believe that you are traveling together," he said with a smirk. "We may," his eyes lit up as I said it, "or we may not travel together," I added cheekily.

His eyes turned hard again. "If you haven't more to say, then you may take her to her fellow companions – if they are your companions – will you please, son?" even if the king had it sound like a question it wasn't it was a command he had given Legolas. And as I looked at him I also could see the similarities between the two of them. I made a low bow and looked at Legolas so he could lead his way and follow me down to the dungeons.

He opened the door to a cellar right next to Fili and Kilis, "I wish you would have told him why you were here," the elf spoke, I turned around and looked at him "why?" "He will turn out very horrible," he spoke. "And then he will be horrible, this isn't his business," Legolas nodded, and for a second I thought that he did understand why I wouldn't tell his father. "Thorin is in the highest chamber of these dungeons," he said without a reason, "and why are you telling me this," I asked him lifting one eyebrow and crossing my arms, "I thought you would like to know where your king is," I nodded slowly, "thank you," I took a step back as he closed the door, slowly locked it and left.

"What did you two talk about?" I could hear the voice from Fili next door. I hadn't even realized that we had spoken in elvish; it had felt so normal, "whom?" I asked "you and the king," Fili continued, "he wanted to know why were where in his kingdom, but I didn't tell him," the voice of Balin now joined, "good," another voice added, "and what are we doing now, we will never be able to get out from here," it was the voice of Ori, "oh yes, you will" another different voice said. It went all silent for a moment, and then Bilbo stood in front of my door.

Cheers emerged from the whole room, "quiet!" Bilbo hissed, "or we actually never will come out from here," and within a second the whole room was silent again. "Bilbo," I whispered and he went closer to the door, "Thorin is in the highest chamber of this room, go find him!" The Halfling slowly turned around, "and Bilbo," I added, "make sure nobody sees you," he got a little spark in his eye as he understood what I meant, and it was if he had turned into thin air, because suddenly he disappeared without even a single noise, I sat down again and waited.

In the meantime the little hobbit ran up many steps. Up, up and up it went before he stood in front of the highest chambers. And in the corner of the little room a bench stood, and on it Thorin sat, now not looking all majestic and important. He looked worried and pale, even though the torches on the walls lit a warm light. "Thorin," the hobbit said as he quickly pulled of his ring. The king didn't hear him until he slowly turned his head. He jumped up in surprise as he saw Bilbo standing in front of the door.

"Bilbo!" he exclaimed and ran over to the door. "How?" he asked as his skin slowly returned to his normal color, "I don't have the time to explain right now, I'm here to help you and the others," Thorin wrinkled his nose, "the others?" as if he didn't understand what Bilbo was saying, "yes, the others got captured after you, they were brought here this noon," the king sighed, "then we have no chance," Bilbo could feel himself being angry, "I think you are mistaken, if you haven't seen I am the only one who isn't captured," the king nodded, "but I can't see how you will get us out here, otherwise you can go down to the lowest chamber and ask the chief-guard if he can simply hand you the keys and we just march out from here," his words hit the young hobbit hard. He turned around and told himself, "I will show him," and as that he put on his ring again and walked down all the stairs he just had walked up, but as he reached our chambers he didn't stop to talk to any of us, he continued down the stairs, down to the lowest chambers.

I of course could only sit and wait for the little hobbit to return. And the silence was the only thing that filled the room. The air was thick and warm and it made me miss the summer days at home. In the distance a stream must be flowing, the water could be heard up here and it calmed my nerves a lot. When I was smaller I remembered sitting at the stream near our house for ours every day. Looking at the fish swimming and the reflection of the world. All these things seamed so far away right now.

It was like all the good things in this world had disappeared. The summer was about to end and we would never make it to the mountain in time. Were these elves as wise at the ones like Elrond, or didn't they knew any other kin unless their own? Had they seen other lands and watched how the kin of men grew old; weren't they interested in other things for their whole immortal lives. But I was forced back into reality as two elves appeared.

The blonde elf and a young she-elf were standing in the hall. She had long read hair and was wearing green robes. She was beyond beauty. I slowly walked to my door, and I could see that the other dwarves were looking at her too. Fili and Kili, who were next to me, were both sitting at the bars of the door, watching her speak and walk; especially Kilis eyes were watching her with interest and lust. Something inside of me felt as had somebody stabbed me with a knife, but why? Why did I care that he was looking at this beautiful she-elf? And why did it hurt? I managed to look away quickly, biting myself in the lip. I looked up at her and listened to what the two were talking about.

"Why aren't you at the feast, Tauriel?" Legolas asked her. I could see how much he admired her, but she had no eyes for him. She looked up to the other chambers. "I'm not in the mood, why aren't you up by your father?" she asked him back "I'm not in the mood," he simply answered her. Her face turned towards his. "Why is he keeping these dwarves as prisoners?" she asked him. "Why do you care?" he asked her suspiciously. She was looking right at Kili for a moment before she looked back at the young elven prince, "no I don't, I just find it strange," "and I find it strange for a woman like you to look at a dwarf the way you just did," he fired back at her.

For every time he spoke to her I could see how much he loved her, and how he didn't want her to look at Kili they way she did. "He is quite tall of a dwarf," she admitted looking his Kilis direction again. It made something inside of me turn; I clenched jaw together trying not to let this affect me. Legolas and I were in the same boat right now. Even if I didn't love Kili, I didn't want any woman, especially not if she was this beautiful, to be interested in the young dwarf prince.

Legolas turned around and just said "my father is expecting you for dinner," and he walked off. She stood silently for a moment before she turned towards the door of Fili and Kili, "what do you have there?" she asked him. I couldn't see what she meant but I heard Kili answer her slowly, "this is a rune stone," I pictured the stone Elrond gave to me; my hand slowly glided under my robes and found the little stone. I took it out and held it in my hands. It looked the same as when he had given it to me, without any marks or harm. My fingers traced the line of the homely house.

Warmth spread through my fingers and spread in my whole body. "I got it from my mother, as a promise," I could hear Kilis voice through the stonewalls. I closed my eyes and a really silent tune could be heard through the air. "It sound like quite a feast you have up there?" he asked her. "It's Mereth Nuin Giliath, feast of the starlight," she answered. I tried not to listen when Kili told her stories of how he had watched blood moon, and how she had answered with her tales. I squeezed my eyes shot and tried to focus on the distant sound of the stream.

I wasn't interested in listening to Kili spill his heart out to another woman. Especially not when he ad firstly met her an hour ago. But again and again I couldn't concentrate enough and snippets of their conversation could be heard. I pressed my eyes so tight together as suddenly a hot liquid could be felt. I opened my eyes in shock. It had been so long since I had last cried. And now I was crying? I harshly brushed the tear away with my sleeve.

"Are you coming, Tauriel?" a distant voice spoke. My head turned towards the door, and on some stairs higher up the room Legolas stood, I didn't know for how long he had been there, but something told me that he hadn't just arrived there. "I am," she said to him. I could hear her taking some steps and then stopping, looking back at the dwarf and then walking off.

Silence overtook the place again for an hour, two hours or maybe even more until footsteps could be heard again. But this time it weren't the light footsteps of elves. I walked up to the door and the little hobbit was walking up the last few steps of the stairs. He caught my eye. And he lifted his little hand, and in it he held an iron key. I couldn't hide a smile.

The Halfling locked everybody out from their cells, but demanded them to stay in them with the doors closed, but of course unlocked this time. A few minutes passed before he returned. But not alone, after him a very pleased Thorin was walking. Bilbo made a little wave to indicate that we could follow him now. As we were all standing behind him he led us down stairs after stairs, and at last we were lowest cellars of the kingdom. He pointed at some empty barrels and told us his plane, "you have to trust me on this one," and as he got Thorins allowing nod, he started to pack us in the barrels, using straw to keep us safe. He closed the lid and suddenly I could feel my barrel move and land in some water. I could nothing see. Only smell the smell of apples.


	9. A Warm Welcome

IX

A Warm Welcome

My senses were numb right now. I felt dizzy, I couldn't see anything at all, the only thing I could hear was the water splashing against the barrel, the only thing to feel was the straw which itched against my body and the feeling of being thrown around as the river turned and twisted, and the only thing I have been smelling for I don't know how long is apples. I will never be able to eat an apple ever again.

Suddenly something bumped into the barrel I was in. "Sorry," a voice whispered. "Bilbo!" I cried out. "Alicia?" but the hobbit didn't answer. It was as if something had caught his attention, "wow," he muttered under his breath. "Bilbo, I am serious, get me out from here," "but what about the others?" he asked sounding concerned. "I don't care if they are in the barrels, I can't stand this anymore." Something started to hit against the barrel and a sound of wood against wood pierced through my ears. And with a loud crack the barrel turned and fresh air hit me in the face.

I slowly sat up and my head was above the barrel. My eyes were squeezed tight together as the sun was blinding me. I tried to open my eyes a few times but without luck. But as we were past the last trees and the barrels were in the shadow for a short moment I forced them open. The scenery was beyond breathtaking. The forest we had been in had passed away and now the open lands were around us. Small pools were showing on each side with the most beautiful nature the summer of middle earth could show.

The river seemed to go on forever and forever. And as we looked to both sides unknown roads came out from the last trees of Mirkwood. Which made me doubt that if we had followed the elven road we would even be out of that cursed forest. And this also meant that even though this entire road they now had taken was the best choice the hobbit had made.

I looked to my left to watch the scenery my eyes got caught by a dark mountain rising up in the distance looking threatening and dangerous. It was as there lay a lair of smoke and darkness around it. This was the only mountain standing there, on its lonely little peek. This place didn't look welcoming at all, and this was the place were we wanted to get to. The lonely mountain. But as the river turned southwards now, the mountain was again behind me, and only the setting sun was my worry now.

It was getting cold, and Bilbo who still was hanging on my barrel was getting quite moody, we hadn't eaten for what felt like a week. The lake turned eastwards again, and in a little distance it was about to end out in a huge lake, which also was known as the long lake; men lived here in this place called Esgaroth. Lake town it was also known as. This town wasn't build at one of the big shores but in the middle of the lake. Even though there were a few houses at the riversides. These were the brave men who didn't fear to live under the shadow of the mountain. Because they still sang the songs about the line of Durin returning and that the dragon would die and gold would flow down from the mountain.

As we came closer to the end of the river you could see in the last light that was left that there was a long wooden bridge leading into the wooden city too. "Oh no," Bilbo exclaimed as he saw that small lights got turned on at the river sides and men came rowing out in their boats the get the barrels. "Convertitur fluunt," I whispered and the barrel slowly drifted towards the shore. We were just in time before we got caught, and what I sight that may have been. A wizard and a hobbit in the night drifting down the river in a barrel just after escaping the dungeons of the woodland-elves. We could only pray that they wouldn't open the barrels with the dwarves.

We hit the shore softly Bilbo jumped out of the water. He was freezing, because unlike me he wasn't in a dry barrel but had to be in the water the whole time. I slowly stepped on land, but my leg gave under and I fell to the ground. My legs couldn't hold my bodyweight after being in the same position for hours. I slowly crawled on land and ley there for a few seconds. "We have to hope that they will lay the barrels aside for the night." Bilbo said whilst the last sun disappeared behind the trees in the distance.

Now I was shivering too. Even if it was summer it wasn't a normal summer night, the weather wasn't warm and welcoming. I sat leaning against one of the old wooden houses. My hand slowly searched for my inner pocket. And as it hit the little bump I was looking for it grasped the little stone and pulled it out. I held around it tightly and closed my eyes. Oh how I wish that I had the comforts of home, I thought to myself. The little stone suddenly got hot but without burning me at all. I passed it on to my other hand and a tingly sensation started in my fingertips too. Suddenly a warm feeling shot through my body. "Hold this for a second," I whispered to Bilbo, he took the little stone and as his fingers touched the stone it was as if all his muscles relaxed and his clothes were all dry. He looked at me, "what is this kind of magic?" he smiled weakly, "I don't know, it's elvish. Now come on, we have to safe some dwarves," and slowly I got to my feet, one step at a time.

"Let's go to bed now, it is turning late, these barrels can wait until tomorrow," one of the men spoke. I looked at Bilbo and couldn't believe our luck. Suddenly the lights got turned off and silence overtook. We crawled behind the empty barrels, which probably were from the elves too. And right in front of us some unopened barrels stood. "Hoe do we open them?" I asked Bilbo. He looked around and found a little piece of metal, he handed it to me. "Wriggle this between the barrel and the lid, then it will come off," I nodded. And started with the first barrel.

After a few moments it fell of and inside of it a very sick-looking Dori lay. "Stay still, and follow our burglar," I said to him. He nodded and started to crawl out from the barrel. But he didn't make it more than a few meters from the opening before he fell on all fours. He lay still for a few moments before he had regained the energy to stand up again. I started with another barrel, and after some minutes Fili, Bofur and Balin were standing next to me, "wait for Bilbo, he will escort you a little away from the camp of these men," I said.

Now the barrels turned easier to open, I had found the right technique and as Bilbo took the three waiting dwarves with him I had opened another barrel. Out fell a sleeping Bombur. I let him sleep there for a while, whilst I started opening another barrel. And as Bilbo had returned Bombur, Bifur, Ori and Oin were ready to follow him. I sighed and started to open another one as a sound distracted me. In the house next to the barrels a light got lit. Every of my senses were alarmed. I ran as silent as I could over behind some other empty barrels. But no one came out. I waited for a few minutes more until I continued to open the left barrels.

Now Nori stood next to me, and just after Gloin had gotten to his feet. Bilbo returned as I opened the second last barrel, and as the lid fell off a not happy Thorin was looking at me. He got out and straightened up, "if you may follow master Baggins," I asked politely. He turned on his heel and went over to the Hobbit, "just go on, Bilbo, I will go with the last dwarf," the Halfling nodded and went off. Just as I turned around to open the last barrel I knew who was in there. Kili was the last dwarf left, and that meant that I had to go with him alone. If I had to do this just four nights ago I would have smiled over my whole face. But right now something turned inside of me.

I slowly opened the last barrel and the prince jumped out looking as happy as ever, "shh," I hissed silently at him, "follow me," and I turned around and started to walk. He ran slowly so he could catch up with the long steps that I was taking. I wasn't really in the mood talking to him right now, "hey, what's up," Kili asked as he walked behind me, "nothing," I said trying to sound as convincing as possible. He smiled weakly, "I know that you are lying, Alicia," he said walking up beside me. And before I could stop myself it spilled out of me, "please Kili, just let I be. You can talk to that tall red haired elven maid," I stopped and his eyes widened. I pressed my eyes shut and my head dropped at little. So stupid of me, "sorry," I muttered and looked up at him. His eyes slowly met mine, "so this is what this is about?" he asked.

"Well, maybe," I answered him in honesty. I could feel the blood rush up in my cheeks. "I can't believe it," he said. His voice sounded wounded but also angry. "I am so sorry," I said in panic. I took my hand up to my head. "I can't believe that you are jealous," he said in disbelief. I looked up at him again, "and why can't you believe that?" I ask him. I could see his eyes glow slightly in the dark. "Why would you be jealous of a elf I have just met, and why when you are far prettier and lovable," his words struck me hard. Did he really just tell me that? "Are you serious?" I asked. "Of course I am, how can you think that I am interested in that elf," I stammered a bit, "well, you almost spilt your heart out to her after just a few minutes, I couldn't help but feel that way," I looked at him. "And why are you jealous then?"

Yeah, why was I even jealous? "Maybe because you wanted me to do this," he said. And without a single word added. He took a step closer to me. He took his hand around my waist and pulled me closer. His face was just a few centimeters from mine. And as I could feel his hot breath against my lips I knew exactly what I wanted him to do. I slowly closed my eyes and then his lips crashed onto mine. They felt soft and sweet. It wasn't more than that. He slowly parted away. "Now it's my turn to say that I am sorry," I slowly nodded and said, "It was stupid of me," he smiled weakly, "don't ever doubt me again," I struck a lose strain of hair behind my ear again. "But let's just stay friends until our journey is over, you can be mine after all this," I nodded in agreement, "I think that sounds good," he smiled. "Now lets go find the others".

"We have to do something right now," the king spoke. "Fili and Kili you will come with me," I looked at him with a questioning look. "What will you do?" he lifted his chin a bit, "I will confront the Master of this town and tell him that we need a place to stay," I shot one eyebrow in the air, "and you thing that he will do that. Just like that?" his voice rose a bit, "I am king under the mountain, he doesn't have a choice than obey me," I nodded knowing that the king was more stubborn than me, "well, do that then. But I may warn you, I believe that the master also has other guest as you."

I looked after the three leaving dwarves. "We will have to move a little further away from these houses of men, if we want to lit a fire," they nodded, with hope in their hearts that they could have a fire to warm them around. And about hundred meters towards the forest we had just left we sat behind some small bushes. The dwarves started to collect small branches and dry wood. After just a moment a small fire was lit were we all sat around it with our hands stretched towards the fire.

Seconds turned into minutes, which also turned into hours. We sat around the little fire for about two hours as we could see three figures coming towards our little fire, which almost was burned down. "You wont have to sit at this very fire anymore," the king spoke, "let's go sleep in real beds and fill our empty stomachs." He continued as we walked past the empty barrels were we had floated down the river in.

"And how did it go?" I asked Fili who was walking beside me. And he told me how they had spoken to some guards who had led them to the town hall. The master had been there and with some woodland-elves as guests. They of course recognized their former prisoners again. But the whole town was so honored that they had been there, that the master hadn't had something to say at all. "How did you even know that there would be visitors?" he asked me. I shrugged slowly, "I don't know, sometimes I just can feel it," he smiled. "Can you also feel if something good is happening," I had never thought so much about my predictions, they were so normal to me.

We reached the gates of the town as I answered him, "I don't think of either of the things in good or bad ways, I can't tell you the future," I giggled. We walked in between wooden houses all build on the water; I looked around and saw faces peeking out from the windows and the corners of the small streets. We reached a bigger place, which once seemed to be a market. "Welcome, welcome," a voice greeted us from the now open doors. "It is my honor to have you here, company of Thorin Oakenshield," behind the man who was speaking a little man with an ugly face a pretty bad hunchback. He rolled his eyes and looked at the dwarves with annoyance. "Let's get you filled up with good food, and then bring you to good beds," he spoke and as that we ended in Lake Town. But this little stop ended up being much longer than we had ever dreamed about.


End file.
